The Gift
by Shimoarika Kaiki
Summary: Haizaki yang bertingkah tidak sewajarnya atau Nijimura yang kurang peka?


Hari itu hari biasa di kehidupan Nijimura Shuuzo. Rutinitas monotonnya masih berlanjut dengan semestinya. Jika ada yang kurang pada hari itu, maka itu karena Nijimura belum memukul wajah _kouhai_ tersayangnya. Haizaki Shougo.

Oleh karena itu ia mengeluarkan telepon genggam nya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi si _kouhai_.

" _ **Ha~i moshimosh~"**_

"Hari ini ada latihan, pastikan kau datang, Haizaki. Minggu depan kita ada pertandingan."

" _ **Eh~ aku malas. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi beranjak dari tempat ini."**_

"Berhentilah merengek atau kupukul kau! Jangan banyak alasan, cepat ke-"

"— _ **put aku."**_

"HAHHH! Berani memotong ucapanku! Dasar _kouhai_ tak—"

" _ **JEMPUT AKU!"**_

Ohh tolong beri tepuk tangan untuk Haizaki kita. Karena ia berani memotong ucapan seorang Nijimura sebanyak dua kali. Ditambah ia dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak pada senpai paling menakutkan se Teiko itu.

"Kau bukan bayi! Idiot!"

" _ **..."**_

"Hahh~ sekarang kau ada di mana?"

" _ **Di... taman kota... dekat kolam air mancur..."**_

"Aku ke sana sekarang."

" _ **Cepatlah... aku tidak mau... sendirian di sini... mmm**_ _ **,**_ _ **jaa**_ _ **"**_

-Tut tut tut-

Nijimura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dengan Haizaki yang memutus sambungan telepon darinya. Bukan, bukan karena Haizaki dulu yang menutupnya. Tapi lebih karena nada malu-malu kucing bonus manja di belakangya.

.

.

"Jaa~," tolong tampar Nijimura sekarang. Suara Haizaki di seberang telepon yang manis dan manja terus terngiang di telinganya. Ia jadi terus mengulang kata itu di perjalanan menjemput si _kouhai_ bandel.

Tak lama kemudian, Nijimura sudah sampai di taman kota. Ia segera melepas helm dan turun dari motor besar khas pembalap liar miliknya. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini dirinya masih belum legal untuk mengendarai motor. Salahkan Haizaki yang menyuruh Nijimura untuk menjemputnya.

Nijimura berjalan pelan menuju tengah taman. Tempat kolam air mancur berada. Saat berjarak kurang lebih dua meter dari kolam, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendorongnya.

"Hoi! Apa maksudmu, kepara-"

Nijimura kontan saja keget. Namun, belum sempat ia menoleh, kakinya sudah terantuk pinggir kolam dan mau tak mau kapten klub basket Teiko tersebut jatuh dengan tidak elitenya.

Dalam hitungan detik Nijimura bangkit dan menatap galak bin nyalang pada pelaku yang sudah berani membuatnya basah kuyup.

"HA-I-ZA-KI," Nijimura menggeram marah.

Sedang orang yang di depannya ini malah terlihat menunduk salah tingkah. Ini keanehan kedua yang Nijimura temukan pada Haizaki hari ini.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak ganti pakaian... kau bisa sakit."

"Dan siapa yang membuatku seperti ini, HAH!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Haizaki menyeret Nijimura menuju toilet umum dekat taman dan memaksa kepten nya itu masuk ke salah satu bilik. Nijimura yang sedikit kaget dengan tingkah _kouhai_ nya ini hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat jemari Haizaki yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Ah, tentu saja hanya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, Nijimura sudah tersadar dan berteriak teriak. Haizaki semakin mengeratkan jemarinya, tak mau melepaskan tangan _senpai_ galaknya _._

"Percuma saja Haizaki _teme_! Aku tidak bawa pakaian ganti."

Haizaki masih membisu. Ia malah mendorong tas kertas warna hitam ke dada si kapten. Memaksa orang di depannya untuk menerima tas kertas itu.

Tidak tahu dan masih dalam keadaan bingung, Nijimura menerimanya. Ia lalu memasuki bilik dengan sedikit linglung. Menoleh sedikit pada haizaki yang kini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Nijimura hanya bergumam.

Selang beberapa menit Nijimura keluar dengan setelan yang benar-benar berbeda. Bukan setelan seragam Teiko. Tapi, sebuah kaos V- _neck_ berwarna hitam yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku. Dilengkapi dengan celana _jeans_ warna senada. Bahkan Nijimura memakai sepasang sepatu basket baru berwarna putih diselingi warna perak dengan beberapa aksen warna yang membuat sepatu itu terkesan keren. Ia memakai ini karena sepatunya ikut basah tadi.

"Darimana kau dapat ini, Haizaki?"

"..."

"Kalau kau berniat pergi membolos ke suatu tempat untuk bersenang-senang, kuakui seleramu bagus. Tapi, memakai sepatu basket untuk berpergian bukannya malah terlihat aneh?"

"..." Haizaki masih tak mau menjawab. Ia bahkan menundukkan wajahnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah, lagipula sepatunya terlihat cocok dengan _style_ ini. Akan kukembalikan besok, meski aku tak tahu apa motivasimu memakai sepatu yang bukan ukuranmu."

Haizaki hanya menyeringai tipis dan segera melompat naik ke motor Nijimura untuk membonceng _senpai_ nya tersebut.

.

.

Dan hari itu, Nijimura memakai setelan yang Haizaki berikan untuk mengawasi jalannya latihan klub basket. Ia tidak ikut karena memang sikunya masih dalam masa penyembuhan. Jadi ia dibebaskan untuk tiga hari ke depan. Manik matanya mengawasi para pemain yang berlatih untuk pertandingan. Namun, pikirannya masih terbayang akan kelakuan Haizaki yang tak seperti biasanya. Nijimura pun duduk bertopang dagu memperhatikan permainan Haizaki yang selalu membuatnya kagum. Ia menghela napas berat lalu mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Saat Nijimura akan keluar gerbang Teiko dengan motor miliknya, Haizaki menghadang. Dengan terpaksa Nijimura menghentikan laju motornya.

Haizaki diam. Lalu menoleh ke samping. Dan kemudian menunduk.

"Setelan itu... tidak usah dikembalikan," selesai dengan ucapannya, Haizaki lalu berlari pergi.

Membuat sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepalanya. Hari ini _kouhai_ nakal itu tidak banyak berulah. Ia juga jadi lebih pendiam dan terkesan malu-malu.

Pikirannya terhenti saat ada sebuah pesan masuk. Nijimura segera membukanya dan melihat kalau itu dari Akashi.

" **Selamat ulang tahun Nijimura-senpai."** Begitu isi pesannya.

"Wah, ternyata hari ini aku berulang tahun. Aku lupa, untung Akashi mengingatkanku," ujar Nijimura sambil tertawa renyah. Dia lalu berencana membeli beberapa kue untuk dibagikan dengan tetangga dan teman-temannya. Ia pun mengarahkan motornya ke toko dessert langganannya.

.

.

Setibanya di sana, Nijimura bergegas membeli kue. Ia memilih _cupcakes_ berwarna-warni. Setelah apa yang dibutuhkannya terbeli, ia melangkah keluar toko diiringi ucapan selamat sore dari kasir.

Langkah Nijimura terhenti. Di seberang sana, Haizaki tampak duduk di ayunan taman kota. Nijimura berinisiatif mendatanginya.

.

"Hei, kau harusnya sudah pulang," kata kapten klub basket Teiko itu sambil mengulurkan _cupcake_ berwarna biru muda kepada sang _kouhai._

"Wah, ada angin apa _senpai_ memberikan makanan untukku?" Haizaki mendongakkan kepalanya dan meraih _cupcake_ dari tangan Nijimura.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baru sadar hari ini aku ulang tahun dan aku berencana memberikan kue kepada orang-orang sebagai bentuk syukurku. Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi, kau orang pertama yang kuberi _cupcake._ "

"Dasar kau bodoh, ulang tahun sendiri saja lupa," Haizaki mengomel tidak peduli sambil menggerogoti _cupcake_ nya. Hampir saja dia dijitak dan ditendang Nijimura karena perkataan pedasnya. Untung saja Nijimura teringat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau memberiku setelan ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Benar benar tak tahu? Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih, _senpai_? Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu, 'kan?" Haizaki kembali menampakkan wajah garangnya yang hampir dihiasi Nijimura dengan tinjunya.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Nijimura kembali sambil meredam amarahnya.

"Itu... kupikir memberikan setelan kepadamu adalah kado yang bagus. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara memberikannya, jadi terpaksa kubuat _senpai_ basah kuyup dulu," jawab Haizaki dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

Mata Nijimura membulat. Jadi, _kouhai_ nakalnya itu telah memberikan hadiah saat ulang tahunnya bahkan sebelum dia mengetahuinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _senpai_ , semoga panjang umur," ucap Haizaki sembari memandang mata Nijimura yang masih membulat.

Nijimura segera tersadar. Tangan kekarnya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut _kouhai_ nya itu. Sambil tersenyum jenaka, ia berkata, "Terima kasih, ketika kau berulang tahun, akan kuberikan hadiah yang lebih baik dari ini."


End file.
